Seul
by Aciel
Summary: Le sang. Partout, sur les murs, le sol... Sur moi. Comme les gens le disent, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne suis que celui qui porte en lui un démon. Je n'ai pas choisit ça, mais je suis obligé de vivre avec. Et cela depuis ma naissance. Je suis seul et je le resterai probablement tout ma vie.


Le sang. Partout, sur les murs, le sol... Sur moi. Comme les gens le disent, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne suis que celui qui porte en lui un démon. Je n'ai pas choisit ça, mais je suis obligé de vivre avec. Et cela depuis ma naissance. Je suis seul et je le resterai probablement tout ma vie. Même ceux qui se disent être mes amis me haïssent. Je ne leur ai rien fait mais ils ont constamment peur de moi... Peur qu'un jour je le laisse sortir et que je perde le contrôle. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste être comme les autres. J'aimerais seulement être accepté. Mais apparemment c'est impossible. Je relève la tête et observe le ciel grisâtre, assortit à ma mélancolie. Les nuages cachent le soleil. Je n'ai pas froid. Même si la plupart des gens sont chez eux devant un bon feu avec des boissons chaudes, moi je reste dehors, tout seul, comme je l'ai toujours été. Je repense à une chose, je n'ai pas toujours été seul... Il y eut un moment où j'avais réussit à me lier à quelqu'un. Mais il m'a abandonné. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi. Il serait partit un jour ou l'autre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a laissé vivre. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je préfèrerais quitter ce monde que de souffrir encore. Pourquoi tant de cruauté et de haine ? Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça. Je me le demande encore. Mais la vie est faite ainsi. Et je ne peux rien y faire, si ce n'est attendre. Attendre que la mort vienne me prendre, pour que je puisse enfin rejoindre ceux qui m'accepteront. Lorsque je serais partit, je serais enfin accepté. Mais pour l'instant, je suis encore vivant, et je dois finir ma vie. J'ai promis. J'ai promis que le jour de mes 20 ans, je quitterais cette vie. Je partirai et laisserai ce monde en paix. Adieu mon rêve de devenir un jour le chef du village. Mais même si je restais en vie, il ne se réaliserait jamais. Parce que je suis un monstre. Je suis arrivé devant une grande demeure. Un immense éventail sur la porte. Des tas de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Cette personne que j'ai essayé pendant des années de ramener près de moi, parce que c'était la seule personne à qui je tenais réellement. Mais maintenant, lui aussi me rejette. La pluie commence à tomber. Je regarde de nouveau le ciel. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur mon visage et cette sensation est agréable. Mes larmes, qui avaient commencées à couler le long de mes joues, se mélange à celle du ciel. Le froid persiste et je soupire. Je reprends ma marche vers un but inexistant. Une porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un arrive derrière moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je tente de l'ignorer en continuant mon chemin mais la personne continue à appuyer sa main sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner. Il plonge son regard onyx dans mes yeux. Je le reconnais de suite. Je pousse un reniflement de dédain et tente de repartir. Sa main s'approche à mon poignet. Une légère douleur suite aux cicatrices ornant mon avant-bras me fait pousser un gémissement de douleur. L'intrus me regarde avec une moue d'incompréhension avant de comprendre d'où venait ma douleur. Il remonte la manche de ma veste et remarque les longues cicatrices qui remontent tout le long de mon bras. Certaines sont encore ensanglantées. L'homme aux yeux onyx me regarde avec terreur. Ne comprenant surement pas comment il était possible j'ai des cicatrices pareilles alors que j'abrite en mon sein à un démon capable de me soigner instantanément. Il bouge les lèvres, voulant dire quelque chose mais s'abstient. Il me tire par le bras et m'entraine vers chez lui. Je résiste, mais, sous le coup de la fatigue et la douleur, je le suis.

XxX  
Tu es couvert de sang. Tu tremble mais tu ne semble pas avoir froid. J'attrape ton bras mais tu ne semble pas vouloir te retourner. Je persiste et tu te retourne enfin. Lorsque je croise tes yeux, un frisson me parcourt. Ces magnifiques yeux qui autrefois brillaient d'une leur excitée et joyeuse n'étaient maintenant plus que deux lacs bleus insipides et ton magnifique sourire qui ornait habituellement tes lèvres s'était effacer. J'eus du mal à ne pas trembler devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne te reconnais plus. Où est passé la tornade qui criait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il serait le future Hokage ? Où est passé ce mini soleil qui éclairait la vie des gens et qui leur redonnaient le sourire ? Si je n'entendais pas ton cœur battre, je pourrais croire qui tu n'es qu'un cadavre. Ta peau, auparavant bronzée, était maintenant presque plus blanche que la mienne. D'énormes cernes, sont présentes sous tes yeux. Je décide de tirer sur ton bras pour te ramener chez moi. Une grimace de douleur s'affiche sur ton visage. Je remonte la manche de ta veste et aperçois des coupures remontant le long de ton bras. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je remarque que certaines sont encore ensanglantée. Je remarque les larmes mélangées aux gouttes de pluie sur son visage angélique. Je tire à nouveau sur son bras et, à mon grand étonnement, il me suit.

XxX

Je suis sur ton lit. Une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Tu me regarde avec des yeux inquiets. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi abordes-tu cette expression ? Sais-tu à quel point ça m'es douloureux ? Un bandage est entouré autour de mon bras mutilé. Pourquoi m'as-tu soigné ? Je veux souffrir. Je veux essayer d'oublier cette douleur qui est présente dans mon cœur. Je baisse la tête et regarde le sol. Tes lèvres bougent mais je n'entends rien. Tu répète, plus fort.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Pourquoi ? Tu ose me le demander ? Je ne le sais pas, pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde me hais alors que je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens m'ignorent et se moquent de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne me considère pas comme ton ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je souffre...  
J'aimerais que cette douleur s'atténue mais elle persiste, et me tue à petit feu. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je suis tout simplement cassé à l'intérieur. Et personne ne peut rien y changé. Je ne veux plus redevenir le petit garçon qui faisait le pitre et qui était considéré comme un idiot puisqu'il était différent. Je voudrais seulement qu'on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur. Même ceux qui ont dit que je n'étais pas un boulet, que j'étais leur ami... Tous ceux là m'ont mentit. Ils m'ont tous mentit. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ma faute. C'est ma faute si tout le monde me déteste. Je n'aurais jamais dû naitre. Je n'aurais pas dû abriter Kyubi. J'aurais dû être normal. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis un monstre. Un monstre de la pire espèce capable de tuer tout le monde. Toi, tu pense pouvoir comprendre ma douleur, tu pense que tu es pareil que moi puisque tu as perdu tes parents. Mais tu ne connaîtras jamais la douleur d'être rejeté de tous. Toi, tout le monde te respecte et d'adule. Moi on me hait. Depuis que tu es partit rejoindre ce stupide serpent afin d'acquérir la puissance suffisante pour tuer ton frère, tu m'as brisé. C'est comme si le jour où tu avais décidé de rompre nos liens, tu avais en même temps brisé mon cœur. J'avais enfin réussis à avoir un ami, quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi. Et toi, tu m'as tué ce jour là. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas te haïr comme toi tu le fait. Moi, je ne fais que souffrir. J'ai tout fait pour te ramener. Je l'avais promis à Sakura. Mais quand j'ai enfin réussis à le faire, elle m'a ignoré. Elle a recommencé à me haïr et à m'ignorer comme avant. Tout le monde n'en a que pour toi. Et je suis sur que s'ils devaient choisir le nouvel Hokage, ce serait toi qui serait désigner. Parce que tu viens d'une famille riche et puissante. Moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un orphelin insignifiant. Tu as beau être un traitre qui a déserté le village, personne ne t'en veut. Et moi, personne ne m'a jamais rien dit pour t'avoir ramené. Parce que j'ai ce démon en moi, je suis craint de tout le monde. Finalement, peut-être qu'il a raison, je devrais lui laisser le dessus. De toute façon, même si je ne le laisse pas sortir, les gens me détestent quand même. Après tout, je suis déjà mort. Même si je sais que, Kyubi ferait tout pour que je vive, pas qu'il tienne à moi mais qu'il ait besoin d'un corps, je peux toujours me tuer en bloquant son chakra. Mais me tuer reviendrait à rien service à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne sais pas si je devrais leur faire le plaisir en disparaissant. Et si je partais ? Personne ne me reverrait. J'irais avec Gaara. Lui m'a toujours compris, il a été victime du même traitement que moi. Lui, on a même essayé de le tuer. Non, je ne veux être un poids pour personne. Je veux mourir. Par pour eux, ces villageois qui me haïssent, mais pour moi. Pour que je sois enfin en paix. Pour que je puisse enfin me sentir aimé. Après tout, je mérite bien ça ? Je mérite au moins de mourir comme je le souhaite et non tué par quelqu'un qui me déteste. Je relève la tête et plonge mes iris bleu dans tes gouffres onyx. Toi aussi, tu semble vide. Tu as atteins ton but et maintenant plus rien ne te rattache à la vie. Mais toi, tu peux te rattacher à plein de choses. Tu peux tomber amoureux. D'un amour qui sera partagé. Moi, je n'ai aimé que deux personnes dans ma vie. L'une, un amour de jeunesse qui me déteste. C'est pour elle que je t'ai ramené. Et l'autre, je l'aime toujours. Mais l'avouer ne ferait que me briser encore plus. Parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas réciproque. Pire, je sais que la personne que j'aime me déteste. De toute façon, tu le sauras un jour où l'autre.  
« Je t'aime. »  
Je prononce ces paroles avec une grande difficulté. Tu reste figé, ne t'attendant surement pas à ça. Je remarque plusieurs expressions passer à travers tes yeux de l'étonnement, de la tristesse, de nouveau de l'étonnement. Tu reste toujours figé, essayant d'assimiler les informations une à une. Moi, ayant compris le message, je me dirige vers l'entrée. Je me mets à courir vers une destination quelquonque. Je m'attendais à cette réaction, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne me fait pas mal au cœur. J'arrive dans mon appartement. L'odeur du sang est encore présente. Je me dirige vers mon lit et prend le kunaï qui se trouve dessus.

XxX

J'essaye encore d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Avais-je bien compris ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant... Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et tente de me calmer. Puis une information me revint en mémoire. Naruto est tout seul, il se croit rejeter de tous, je n'ai rien dit suite à sa révélation. Il ne va pas bien et je l'ai laissé tout seul. Je me maudis intérieurement et sort en trombe de chez moi. Il fallait que je le rattrape, le plus vite possible. Je cours vers chez lui. Arrivé devant son appartement, je trouve sa porte ouverte. Je pris pour qu'il n'est pas fait de bêtise. Une forte odeur de rouille arrive à mes narines. J'entre rapidement dans l'appartement et ce que je vois me glace le sang. Du sang, partout. Sur les murs et le sol. Des insultes écrites sur tous les murs et des armes trainant dans les coins. L'odeur de rouille se fait plus forte et je me dirige vers le milieu de l'appartement. Tu es allongé sur ton lit. Le bras complètement ensanglanté avec un kunaï dans ta main. Je reste figé devant la scène. Je hurle. Une larme s'écoule le long de ma joue. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ... ? POURQUOI ?! Je cours vers toi, te secoue dans tous les sens. Tu ne réponds pas. Suite à mon cri, des gens débarquent dans ton appartement. L'une de ces personnes est Iruka. Lui, ne réagit pas. Comme si ça lui était égal. Je bouillonne intérieur. Bien sûr, à l'extérieur, je suis totalement neutre si ce n'est que je pleure. Tsunade entre en trombe, elle est horrifiée par la scène qui se joue devant ses yeux. Elle s'empare de son bras et commence à l'enrouler de bandage. Mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Tu as dû bloquer le chakra de Kyubi. Je m'écroule parterre. J'ai envie de hurler, d'extériorisé toute ma peine. Mais je suis un Uchiwa. J'ai ma fierté. Je ne peux pas montrer quelquonque faiblesse devant les autres. Une jeune fille, les cheveux roses, faisant penser à un énorme chewing-gum, pose sa main sur mon épaule. Un sourire compatissant affiché aux lèvres. Là, j'explose. Je le repousse violement et lui cri dessus. Elle affiche une mine choquée. Au final, il avait raison, personne ne jouait franc jeux avec lui. Tous des hypocrites. Tous à faire semblant. Je pars, enragé. Je cours chez moi, m'empare à mon tour d'un kunaï et me découpe le bras. Le sang coule. Mais je n'ai pas mal. Je vais le rejoindre. Je vais rejoindre toute ma famille. Je ne supporte plus cette vie. Une vie sans lui, sans ma famille, n'a aucun sens. Ma vision devient floue. Je sombre dans le néant. La fin de ma douce agonie. Je ne veux plus vivre. Je ne veux plus de mensonge. Je vais pouvoir te revoir, et te répondre.  
« Je t'aime aussi, usuratonkachi. »

The End...


End file.
